commander_qballfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Universes
What Universes do we know about? While there are confirmed to be an infinite amount of universes, as one would expect the could be one slight difference in one universe where you decided to wear a red shirt one day instead of a blue one. Or maybe in another universe you are the leader of a distant planet preparing to gain control of the solar system. Or maybe in an alternate universe, you're already dead. Despite this there are multiple perspectives that we follow in the story. Here are all the current Qballs that we currently know about as of right now: The Qballs Pirate Qball Also known as Pirate Qball, this version of Qball is the first Qball that we follow in this story. He takes the form of a dark-skinned man with a big hat that has a feather in it and a long jacket. His clothes vary depending on the time of his surroundings. For example, in the beginning of the series, he wore the black dog outfit, which has emeralds all over it and is black in hue, and the most recent outfit he has worn on stream is the hunter outfit, which has a crimson hue to it. He is calm and quiet most of the time, and is known to frequently talk to himself in order to combat he drowning loneliness. Despite his naturally calm and occasionally boring nature, he tends to have a complete 180 in personality when in heated situation. He usually attempts to avoid any kind of hostile behavior to anyone in the Sea of Thieves unless provoked, which frequently results in other pirates looking down on him or even calling him a fake pirate, But if he ever does get provoked his excitable personality could potentially become sadistic and his peaceful nature becomes a tactical flurry of prowess. A prime example is when Qball fought in "The Great Gunpowder War", where he and a couple of friends retaliated against aggressive pirates by catching them in a nuke trap of gunpowder (which was entirely constructed by Qball) and stole all of their treasure. In the beginning of season 1, Qball made it his major goal to create The I.D.I.O.T.S. and spread his influence across the entire Sea of Thieves, but has hasn't even mentioned The I.D.I.O.T.S. in a considerably long time so it is unknown if that ambition remains. Discord Qball Probably the most active, yet overlooked Qball, Discord Qball leads The I.D.I.O.T.S. via his discord server. He acts as an overlord of sorts, though it's very debatable on whether or not he's a good one, due to his short fuse and the amount of criticism he has received in the past While he isn't fully impactful lore-wise, he is one of the only Qballs that are fully aware of the other universes, given as how he frequently mentions the other known versions of him and the other universes that we've seen so far. His ambition is a simple one. Create a hub for all the I.D.I.O.T.S. to mingle and stay aware of updates with the crew. Though, he has recently gone dark. Twitter Qball A simple Qball, personality wise. Twitter Qball only recently entered the face of the lore. His personality is inconsistent and strange. Most of his twitter page consists of retweets of memes and gaming posts, but every once in while, he'll mention something with strange context, or even no context at all. He even shows signs of self-awareness, like Discord Qball, but more frequently. Because of that, we can assume that Twitter Qball is an overseer of an archive of sorts, due to his accounts and predictions of major events that happen in the different universes. As expected, he has no clear ambition, but long ago, he mentioned in a tweet about wanting to recreate a series of notes he heard in the background of a song that he likes. He calls it "The Perfect Chord", but we have no idea of why he wants to find this chord though Tenno Qball Tenno Qball is a member of a race known as the Tenno. He is the only Qball with a frequently changing appearance due to wearing different suits, or Warframes in different episodes. Regarding his personality, it is fairly similar to the Pirate Qball, but he is a lot more patient and strategic in his action. Contrasting with Pirate Qball, he is a loner that usually performs better by himself, but despite that fact, the last we saw of him towards the end of Season 1 was Qball making the decision to found The I.D.I.O.T.S. as a clan. His motive is currently unknown.